


Not What You Think

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Royals and Loyals. Don't read if you haven't seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Royals and Loyals. I don't think that Tony was trying to look through Ziva's e-mail's because he was jealous. I think it was because of something else.

Not What You Think

I sit back at my desk knowing that Ziva thought I was looking through her emails because she thought I was jealous. It wasn't because I was jealous it's because I am trying to watch out for her. I know she's been hurt before and because of Michael Rivkin. I know that she wanted to believe that he was good, but he really wasn't. I don't want her to go through something like that again. I feel like it's my job to watch out for her. McGee and Ziva may think it's because I'm jealous, but really it's not.

I know that she was devastated when she fell in love with Roy and he died. She was so sad when he was gone. Sometimes I would see Roy's bright hat sticking out of her backpack, but I've never said anything.

I know she was hurt when I thought that the man she was seeing would kill her. I wanted to make sure that she was careful around that guy and make sure that she was safe. I know that she didn't like it when I did that, but I couldn't help it.

Maybe it was because I didn't have family when I was growing up and I feel like these people are my family. I like my family and I couldn't bare to have anyone hurt if I can help it. So I look through things just to make sure everything is okay.

I hope that guy who she met will treat her right because if he doesn't he has me to answer to. I told her that she was priceless and she is. She is priceless to the team, to me because she's part of my family. I would do the same for McGee, Abby and Gibbs. I wish that I could tell them that when I tried to look through her email that it wasn't what you think, but I couldn't.

The End


End file.
